seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yeonchi/Taking the next step
Three years ago today, I joined Wikia and made my first contribution to this wiki by making a page on the Drylander boy from The Boy, one of the more underrated charcters of the series. I joined this wiki because admin Liggliluff did a great job starting it off and I could tell that he was serious about it, unlike other wikis about niche and obscured children's TV shows. I don't want to let his efforts go to waste while making my own mark on the wiki, so this year, I'm taking the next step towards expanding the wiki. When I rejoined the wiki in June last year as an admin, I outlined a few objectives for this wiki. This week, I've started to work on the episode transcripts and plots. Before this year, Liggliluff only wrote a transcript for The Big Game, so I corrected it and changed it to fit with the new system I've implemented, based on how the My Little Pony Wiki does transcripts. I've got the transcript processing running smoothly, but I still have to think about how I'm going to redo the episode pages. Since they're only 12-minute episodes at most, I intend on basing the layouts of those pages from the Kamen Rider Wiki. Even though it takes me about an hour (maybe more) to transcribe an episode straight up without interruptions, I'm probably going to get bored and want to take breaks, so I would appreciate it if any volunteer editors out there can help me transcribe the episodes. As a side note, keep in mind that I follow a strict format for transcripts, which is that (in source view) all lines are indented and that there is a blank line between scenes so that lines are grouped accordingly. You can take your time saving as you go on this wiki, but I prefer to draft out my transcripts and publish it in one go. If you use any UNIX system (like Mac or any Linux distribution like Debian, Ubuntu, Fedora or Red Hat), then I've created a bash script (incorporating Pandoc) that converts Word files to text files in the MediaWiki markup format. If you are interested in using it, feel free to send me a message on Facebook and I'll send it to you - you can even make improvements to it and tell me about them as well, because I'm a bit of an amateur to bash scripting. I'll still be editing character pages as usual, because I can find things that I can improve or expand on if there's no new information to be added. However, there is a little bit of a catch here. As you know, there were a lot of details for many characters that were available through the official sources, but there are some background characters that haven't been mentioned in the sources - some of them haven't even been given names. On top of that, the voice actors (at least for the English dub) haven't been credited properly for the characters they voiced. Because of this, there will be a bit of speculative information on pages, such as placeholder names along with estimates on what their representative species are and who voiced who, but they will (hopefully) be marked appropriately so that readers don't get confused or mistaken. I doubt that we'll be getting any new official information anytime soon, but if this happens, then that will take precedence over the speculative information, otherwise it'll be the closest thing we can get. At the time of writing, the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel is still livestreaming old episodes of Sea Princesses. I know I could have started writing transcripts earlier to pass the time, but that was at a time when I didn't want to waste time on such tedious tasks. I'm remaining optimistic that the channel will begin posting soon and if they do, we should probably expect the rest of Season 2 to be up by the middle of the year. Once again, as I stated in the 2018 Christmas Update , I'm dying to translate the original Princesas do Mar books, but I can't find them anywhere. So if any Brazillian fans out there who can understand this and can provide decent scans or snapshots (or even raw episodes in the original Portuguese), please contact me on Facebook. I know people in Brazil are still talking about it here and there on social media, so please don't let the rest of the series die! Category:Blog posts